


The Wanting

by Jackvbriefs



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Dreams, Intimacy, M/M, Sectumsempra Scars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackvbriefs/pseuds/Jackvbriefs
Summary: In Draco's dreams after the War, Harry always accepts his hand. Harry’s nails are bitten to uneven ridges, his skin rubs rough, but his fingers welcome Draco as they curl and squeeze back. The handshake loops. Eleven again, Draco doesn’t let go.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940293
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	The Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February’s Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge: 283 words for “bubbles.” 
> 
> Warning: Sectumsempra imagery
> 
> Many thanks to fw00shy for being an excellent beta! And you can find a wonderful podfic of this piece by the amazing lastontheboat [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616792).

In Draco's dreams after the War, Harry always accepts his hand. Harry’s nails are bitten to uneven ridges, his skin rubs rough, but his fingers welcome Draco as they curl and squeeze back. The handshake loops. Eleven again, Draco doesn’t let go.

Harry still beats him to the snitch in the flying ones. Draco watches the golden wings flutter, then still beneath Harry’s grasp, his own fingers pale and reaching into the emptied space left behind. 

It's Harry's hands, not his wand, that rend him open in the Other dreams. Jagged nails pierce and spread Draco's chest wide like cabinet doors, proving at last his insides aren’t yellow, but a searing, bubbling red, even in the dark, even against the grout, until time turns them dull and brown.

They burn together in the Room of Requirement. The broom won't lift, stuttering beneath their weight. Neither makes a sound.

"I don't know what it means," he tells Luna one afternoon. She keeps painting, her face hidden from him while he's laid out on her chaise. 

"You don't?" she asks. 

He frowns. "You do?" 

She hums to herself and doesn't answer.

Sleeping with Harry doesn't change the dreams—only the after. 

Draco presses Harry deeper into the bed. Lets his thighs slide wider with every roll of his hips. The building heat, the need, colours his chest blush. It spreads unevenly over the valleys of his scars. When he's close, he lets Harry lift their hands to his mouth. Watches Harry swallow each digit deep beside his tongue. 

Neither is quiet when he comes.

Harry never speaks in the dreams. Here, he gathers Draco close, whispers: “Stay.”

Draco does. Sleeps. Harry’d be there when he wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interesting challenge for me, I don't usually play around with non-linear narratives or dreaming. But then I thought of bubbling emotions, how they simmer in your chest, and got bitten by the idea of Draco being able to grapple with his feelings best when he's asleep (even if he doesn't realize it). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
